Contract of the Devil
by UloveME143
Summary: Hinata made a contract with a devil. she killed everyone she knew. Now her soul belong to him. what will she do now? rated M
1. Chapter 1

ME: hey everyone! i know some of u read this already but if some people didn't read this. here the real account, that has the real story: s/7850101/1/Contract-of-the-Devil i forgot my password so i couldnt finish it on that account. sorry everyone.

ME:I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto dose. On with the story.

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal sunny day in the village Konoha. The birds were chirping and the sound of the people just walking around the dirt streets of the market. But in Konoha High school isn't what people seem to be! Konoha high school has no rules, teacher are scared of the student, principle care less about what they do, this school has group, gangs, and club, that hate each other but there one thing they all have incoming.

"STOP" cried a young 17 year old girl with dark indigo hair and white lavender eyes. "Please stop!" she cried. She was surrounded by 2 top gang in the school. The Bloody Konoha Boys (BKB) and The Badass Ninja Girls (BNG). In BKB there was Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Rock lee. In BNG was Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Karin, and Rin.

Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten and Temari were watching there other member beating up the indigo hair girl. "Dude, Neji you cousin a freak, Believe it" said the spiky blonde hair boy with a middle tan and whiskers on his face known as Naruto. "Let fucken teach her a lesson" said a bubblegum hair with grass green eyes and known as Sakura, as she kick the girl in the stomach.

" Guys, come on, she isn't going to fight back, she's worthless." said a dark brown hair boy with a upside down triangle on his face known as Kiba. "hey Neji, wanna know why your cooler then your fuck up cousin " said a red head girl, wear glasses. "What is that, Karin." Neji said. He had dark brown hair and dark white eye. "she's ugly, fat, useless, no one likes her, she can't do anything right, her style is so last year and her eyes are so creepy." Karin said. "And Neji, your hot, you got muscles, you so helpful, everyone likes you, you can do anything right, you style is so cool, and you eyes are sexy." said a brown hair that tied up like a bun with brown eyes. And know as Tenten.

Naruto kick the girl one more time. "dude, I'm bored let's go." he said. Every BKB left and followed Naruto. Naruto was the leader of the BKB. "Ya, let's go. But next time we see you again we won't stop." Sakura said. BNG followed Sakura.

'_Fuck they did it again' _as the dark indigo hair girl tried to stand up. Welcome to Konoha High school were everyone hate me. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. And those gang are the top gang that hate me really much and you must know that, that Neji guy is my cousin he hated me every since I was 5 year old. He was so nice to me but until my father didn't do anything when his father die and he blame me for that and he still hate me. But there something he doesn't know about my father hate me also and my sister is like a robot, all she do is listen to father.

"I'm home" Hinata said. "Hinata what happen to you? Why are you crying.?" my father said with a cold mean voice. "oh it's nothing father. I just fell down." I said walking up to the stair. "Hinata, your weak you can't just cry when you fall down, this is why Hanabi is better then you." he said. " Don't worry father." I said and ran up to my room.

I can't tell my father what happen to me, you know why, he won't be believe me. And Neji and Hanabi is his favorite. He think I'm weak and can't be a strong Hyuuga heiress. "Hey Hinata me And Father are going out." said a black long hair that reach her shoulder and have white eyes as she knock on her door. "oh ok Hanabi-chan." I said. " ya whatever." Hanabi said and left. It's not really my fault that I was born ugly and fat. I have thick glasses, I wore baggy clothes, I have freckles on my face and my hair was very messy. I saw a shooting star. '_I wish just one day I could die or kill all those people how hurtled me.' _I close my eyes of a moment and fell a sleep.

"As you wish but to do so you must make a contract with me." Said a dark shadow but I could tell by the voice it was a guy.. What kind of contact." I ask. "Sign here and you wish will come true." the Shadow man said. Then a little devil and a little angel of me pop out of my shoulder.

'**Sign it you idiot.' Said the Devil me.**

'_**No Hinata. You can't do it, it must be a trick.' Said the Angel me**_

'**Fuck that. Don't you want revenge on everyone.' **

'_**NO Hinata your way better then that if you try more you could change everything.'**_

'**What the fuck are you talking about. She been bullied her whole life. Why the hell she can change that. She never had any expenses since her mother die.'**

"_**Bu-but she s-still h-ha'**_

'**Face it Angel Hinata theirs is no way Hinata could ever be happy again if they be gone.'**

So Devil Hinata win. I sign the contact. Then everything was a blur. _"Once your wishes been served, you will deliver on your end of the bargain. there is always has to be a prince to pay, when you die after killing the one you hate, you soul will belong to hell, you will never know the joy of heaven." _I couldn't hear what that shadow man said but all I know is that I never feel happiness my whole life, even if I go heaven there nothing that can change the feel I have right now.

I woke up and everthing was the same. but it was still dark. I walk down stair, I could hear Hanabi sleeping. I walk to the kitchen and I saw Hiashi siting on the kitchen table, i also saw 10 bottle of beer. "Hiashi-sama were you drinking." I ask. "Why do you look like her." he said as he glared at me. When he mean 'her' it mean my mother she die after giving birth to Hanabi. He blame me for everything all because of me looking like my mother but i don't look nothing like my mother she was beautiful and I'm ugly. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE" she yell at me. "I was getting a drink" I said. "oh you want a drink" he grab a beer bottle." HERE" he throw it at me. It went straight to my face, it leave 7 cuts on my face because of the glasses. "Why, why are you my daughter, Why." he throw another bottle but he aim the wall. I could feel tear running down my cheek. I was slammed up on the wall. I coughed up blood and looked up with teary eyes and my round glasses were cracked and had tape holding the part over the bridge of my nose. "I hate you" he said. A slap was sent mercilessly across one of my cheeks and three scratches were made. "go to your room, i don't want to see your face again."

I cried '_why, why, why was I born, why do you always think I'm mom. I'm nothing like mom.'_ I though, i ran to my bed and lay down and cried. "Nothing Change at all." I scream. " I guess it was just a dream' I look at my picture with my father and mother. "Why do father even think I'm you, Why,why, I'm nothing like you, you have a beautiful life but i don't, your beautiful, I'm not so why, why, do you smile like I'm like you." I said as i cried.

_"Your wishes will be granted soon. My little Hinata just wait a little longer and your vengeance will be served." Smiled a dark shadow watching Hinata out of her window. "Just you wait Hina-chan, your life will change so much, you will be mine."_

ME: please give me good review


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata was slammed up against the lockers. She coughed up blood and looked up with teary eyes. Her new round glasses were cracked and had tape holding the part over the bridge of her nose. She stared into the harsh, blue eyes of the leader of the BKB.

A slap was sent mercilessly across one of her cheeks, three scratches made. She looked up at him, even with tears streaming down her face and blood coming from her mouth, smiling. This annoyed him and he punched her dead in the face against the lockers. He punched her right in her heart.

"Go, Naruto-chan, kill that Bitch" Sakura said. As the others BNG watch the BKB beating up Hinata

The sleeves of her shirt were ripped off and revealed cut marks along her wrists. Braces shown as she smiled at them. It wasn't a nice smile, it was a devil smile. Then another slap came her way from a pale hand it was her cousin. She looked up into the onyx eyes of a guy she never knew before that his eye send a cold shivers down her spine.

_'How the hell did this happen to me._' she though as she cough out more blood and fell on the floor and the BKB kicking her everywhere.

(Flashback)

It all started when It was a normal sunny day in the village Konoha. The birds were chirping and the sound of the people just walking around the dirt streets of the market.

Hinata was walking to her school. knowing that everyone will give her bad stares. Everything is still the same. When she got to class only a few people was there. Hinata look around making sure she don't run into BKB and BNG.

She saw the teacher tie up behind the desk. _'Poor sensie.'_ Hinata though. she sat on my seat and look out of the window. '_Nothing change at all. Guess that thing that happen last night was a dream.'_

"Where the fuck is she." As a pink bubblegum hair burst in the class. She look around and saw Hinata. "you" she pointed at Hinata. "You bitch." she yelled. As Ino and Tenten carried me out of the class room and to the halls. She was slammed up against the lockers.

"Why the fuck, did you that Hi-na-at-chan" Sakura said as her face was an inch close to hers. "I don't know what are you talking about." Hinata said as my eye were tearing up. "you know what I'm talk about, don't you act like you don't know you bitch." Sakura said.

"I didn't do anything" Hinata yelled. "Yo Hyuga! Who do you think you are huh!"Ino said. Hinata didn't say anything. And got a slap by Ino. "Ino, this is my fight, stay out of it." Sakura said as she push Ino on the side.

"You think you so special because your daddy is the owner of Hyuuga corps" she yelled.

"N-no" Hinata stuttered, her back hitting the stone cold wall. _'why is she hurting me'_

"Well because of you I got dump by the most hottest guy in the world. And you know what no one can help you cause you are trapped! You think that anyone can come and rescue you cause you're the princess right, well your not, in this school no one like you, not even you cousin!" Sakura said as she kick Hinata on the stomach.

Hinata shooked her head as she slid to the floor holding her knees.

"Ha! Why did he dump me for you. Your hair is mad ugly, did you dye it to make people notice you? Well you're wrong, cause it looks like shit!" Sakura continued yelling. "And why are you on the floor? Aren't you supposed to fight back, so why don't you fight back! Oh right, it's because you are so fucking WEAK!"

"why can't you die" Hinata though she said it softly but then Sakura punch her in the gut. "what did you fucking say." she said coldly. "n-nothing Sakura-san." Hinata said as she tremble.

Sakura was about to punch Hinata's face, but Hinata grabbed it with her left hand. Sakura gasped as Hinata swung her hard towards the cold wall behind her. Sakura hit her back making a loud thud. "What the hell are you doing! Get her!" She yelled. Others tried to hit, kick or even throw themselves at Hinata and I hit the floor. Sakura, still leaning on the wall with a shocked look. "You bitch, how dare you did that to me.". Hinata push BNG then charge at Sakura and slammed her against the wall. Hinata was about to say something until she got interpreted.

"Sakura-chan, What up." said a spick blonde hair boy. "what the." he said. Then he grab Hinata by the back of her collar and slammed her against the lockers. "what the fuck, are you doing to Sakura-chan, you bitch." Naruto said. As the other BKB came by. "Naruto-kun kill that bitch because she just stole my guy." Sakura said as she kiss Naruto on the cheek. "sure thing Sakura-chan."

(end of Flashback)

Hinata was kick everywhere by the BKB. Hinata was coughing up so much blood that she was about to die. "any last words" Neji said "before we finish you off." '_why can't they all die.'_ Hinata thought. "Nothing. Ok then" Kiba said then was about kick Hinata. Hinata was about to die until she saw the same guy with red crimson eyes and had three comas . "_your wish will be granted."._

Somehow she was surrounded by darkness and water Hinata was still hurt from BNG and BKB. "were am I" Hinata said. She saw a little light coming from a little cave. As she followed the light she was in a room with many picture of people and the room was black and white. Hinata saw a man playing a black piano.

He had a black raven hair, his skin was very pale, his smile was sweet but somehow it send a cold shivers down her spine. He'd wear a dark black suit and his eye were the dark onyx eye as the shadow man I saw but he was so handsome. He stop playing the piano and turn to Hinata.

"you much be Hinata Hyuuga." he ask as he walk up to Hinata. And touch her face that had so much cuts and brushes but when he touch Hinata cheek it was so cold but it send a nice warm touch she felt many years ago. And when he stop touching her face he walk away to a different room. "come with me " he said.

I look at a mirror and I was wearing a black dress with a red ribbing and my broken glasses, cut and brushes was gone. '_I look like my mother.' _"are you come or not." the onyx eyes boy said.

Hinata walk inside the room. He was sitting on a couch and there was a TV on the front of him. "come sit." he said. "not until you tell me where the hell am I and who the hell are you." Hinata said. It was silence for a moment. "well I tell you this isn't you school or your no longer on earth." he said as he grab the remote. "well I know that but what the hell is this place. I was at school get beat up but the BNG and BKB." Hinata said.

"do you wanna see what are they doing right know." he ask. "umm sure, but wait you never told me your name." Hinata ask. "it's Sasuke" he smile. _'he really cute.' _Hinata thought. Then I sat sown across him

"Hinata do you really hate your life." Sasuke said. I didn't say anything and just nod. "because what I'm going to show you is going to make thing more easier for you to understand, why you suffer." Sasuke said. As he turn on the T.V. I saw a women with long black almost look like indigo hair, she had lavender white eyes and a every find skin, she was beautiful, who was she? He was with two guys one had long black hair and white eyes and the other had short black hair almost like Sasuke and had dark black eyes and I wonder who was they.

-to be continue-


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: hi everyone. Please be careful, in this chapter there's maybe a rape scene. **

_As he turn on the T.V. I saw a women with long black almost look like indigo hair, she had lavender white eyes and a every find skin, she was beautiful, who was she? He was with two guys one had long black hair and white eyes and the other had short black hair almost like Sasuke and had dark black eyes and I wonder who was they._

"Sasuke who's that?" I ask. But Sasuke didn't even look at me all he was doing was staring at the beautiful women. "umm, Sasuke?" as I try to get his attention. "Hinata, did you know, you really do look like your mother." He said as he turn to me and give me weak smile. "my mother? Sasuke do you know my mother."

"of course, that women, she is your mother." he said as he look at the women in the TV. "s-she my mother but she so beautiful." I look at he again so that mean that guy with white eyes. "Sasuke is that guy my father." Sasuke gave a death glare and him and just nod. "wow, he look more happier there then now. But what bothering me is who's that guy." I ask. "He not really important but he was involved in this problem," he said. I have a really weird feeling that Sasuke hiding something I didn't know. "Lets just call him Sosuke, Ok?" he said. "should we continuing watching them?"

"YO, Hitomi" called out Sosuke. As Hiashi hit him on the back of his head. "you shouldn't greet a girl by saying 'yo'." Hiashi said. "good morning, Hitomi."

""good morning, Hiashi." Hitomi gave him a sweet smile. Then look over at Sosuke, he was rubbing back of his head where Hiashi hit. "And good morning to you Sosuke." she said, Sosuke gave her a shy smile.

Sosuke was in the family of the Uchiha and Hitomi and Hiashi was in the family of Hyuuga. They knew each other for year and know there in high school. Everyone knew that Hiashi and Hitomi are getting married. Hitomi and Hiashi are deeply in love but Hitomi is unsure about her feels.

-Wedding day.-

"Sosuke, I don't think I really want to get married" Hitomi said walk around the waiting room. "what do you mean thousand of people came here to see my two best friend get married." Sosuke said watch Hitomi panic.

"I just don't know Sosuke, I'm sacred, I mean I just gradated high school." Hitomi said. "Hitomi, you knew this will happen and you knew you loved Hiashi for a very long time." Sosuke said as he walk up to Hitomi and touch her cheek. "What if I don't really love him." She said as she touch Sosuke's hand on her cheek. "Hitomi, you loved him for years and now you think you don't love him."

"What if he doesn't like me back." she was about to cry. "Hitomi I know something you don't, when we waited for you all the time Hiashi always ask me if he looks ok, if you'd like him." Sosuke said as he wipe her tears with his hands. "And I doubt that he won't like you now." then walking away. "Beside you look beautiful." she said.

"Thank you, Sosuke."

"Hitomi, hurry the wedding going to start." someone said. As Sosuke push Hitomi out the door. "good luck" he said.

" you look beautiful" Hiashi whispered to his new wife. "thank you." she replied. "Are you ready?" he said. "As I ever been."

"you may kiss the bride." the priest said. Hiashi and Hitomi face each other and gave each other a kiss. In the background Sosuke watch the women he love kiss his best friend he could stand to watch this and went home. I will always love you, Hitomi.

Few years past

" Sosuke-kun I don't know what to do now." Hitomi cried. She was at Sosuke's house. " Me and Hiashi keep on fighting. We cant take care of Hinata. And she just only 5 years old." Sosuke tried his best to comfort Hitomi the best way he can. "he keeps drinking and staying out so late." she cried even more. "I even see him with a women once." Sosuke was piss. He never thought that Hiashi would treat Hitomi like this.

"Hitomi," he said placing his hang on her cheek. " Hiashi doesn't deserve you. He cant realize what an amazing girl you are." he never thought Hiashi would get tried of Hitomi. He remember how much he wanted Hitomi to notice him but now he's like a totally different guy. "Hitomi, I won't beat up the dobe. Just for you." Hitomi laugh at his childhood friend. "Hitomi, In fact, you're the smartest person I know. And besides, if Hiashi cant see what I see then he should call himself stupid because he doesn't know how lucky he is to have a beautiful, intelligent, young woman like you. And…And..damn it, Hitomi!" He pulled out of the hug so he could look straight into her pale-white eyes. "I've held back how I feel about you for a long time. At first, I only like you as a friend. my feelings for you gradually increased ten-fold. And every damn time I see you with Hiashi, I get so jealous that I don't even know what to do anymore. But now that I have you to myself, I wanted to finally get this off my chest to tell you that I…I…I love you."

Hitomi could say anything. Now that she realize it she was always in love with Sosuke too. But just force herself to love Hiashi. But now she knows she love Sosuke. " I love you too."

He gazed deeply into her pale-white eyes as she gazed deeply into his dark-coal eyes. Hitomi didn't know what she was doing, but the next thing she knew; her face came closer to the Uchiha's.

She paused just inches away from his lips, not knowing if she wants to jeopardize her relationship with Hiashi by cheating on him with his best friend. But soon enough, her question was somewhat answered when Sosuke suddenly kissed her on her soft lips.

At first, she wanted to stop the kiss and pull away from her childhood friend, but on the other hand, she was too lost into the Uchiha to think about anything or anyone. Especially Hiashi. In fact, she pushed all of her thoughts of her husband far aside and continued kissing the raven-haired man in front of her.

Sosuke was totally surprised that Hitomi would cheat on Hiashi with him. In fact, he never even thought that the sweet, innocent young woman would ever act this way.

Nevertheless, he pulled away from the kiss to make sure that she really wanted to do this.

"Hitomi, are you sure you want to do this? What about Hiashi?" he asked, not wanting to force her into doing something that she doesn't want to do.

"Hiashi who?" was all she said as she forcefully kissed him back on his lips.

Once again, Sosuke was shock by how Hitomi was acting tonight, but he couldn't care less. All he cared about was the fair-skinned Hyuuga beauty right in front of him.

Hitomi wrapped her arms around Sosuke's neck to deepen the kiss. She nibbled on his bottom lip, asking for an entrance to his warm, moist cavern. He gladly obliged and he opened his mouth, which made her quickly dart her tongue into his mouth to taste his unique flavor. Their tongues tangled for a while until the Uchiha won the duel. They pulled apart for some much-needed air. "Hitomi, do u wanna continue?" Sosuke ask. "hell yes" Hitomi replied.

But what the two adults never knew was that some was watching them. Outside of Sosuke house was Hiashi watching his wife and best friend having sex. Hitomi you will pay for what you did to me. Cheating on me with that man.

It was late at night. The indigo-haired women walked back to her and Hiashi's house. At first she was nervous to see her husband ever since they had that huge argument last night, but she brushed her nerves back and used her key to open the door. Upon entering the house. To see the lights were off. She walk to the living room seeing that Hiashi was waiting for her. "Hiashi? Why is the lights off?" she question a little frighten by her husband. "where have you been Hitomi?" he ask in a cold voice I was ,I was at Sosuke house." she replied. "why were you at his house." he keep question her. "I was having a friendly chat with him."

"Friendly chat or a friendly fun? I saw what you and Sosuke did." he showed a video if her and Sosuke on the couch doing it. Her eyes widen. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU BITCH, HOW DARE YOU FUCKING CHEAT ON ME."

Hitomi couldn't help back scream back. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON ME FIRST." Hiashi was shock to see her own wife talk about to him. "YOU BITCH." He grab Hitomi's hair slamming her to the wall. Hiashi who stood dangerously closed to her, began to run his hands over her clothes, tearing them apart. Hitomi nearly shrieked at him if he didn't close her mouth with his other hand, she would've. Pushed his body against his wife on the wall, pressing himself on to her he blew his hot breath to her ears. Hiashi leaned closer, trailing his lips to the nape of her neck. She gasped in surprised when she felt his hot, wet mouth engulfed a part of neck into his mouth, nibbling her skin with his teeth. Hiashi shot his eyes into hers, his gaze piercing through her soul almost immediately. He bent his head to capture her lips, Hitomi turned away refusing him. Hiashi leaned to her exposed neck again, smirking against her skin, he kissed her gently as he felt her shudder against him. She tried to protest but oddly couldn't find her voice when she needed it the most.

He pulled the rest of torn articles of her silk clothes off her, tossing them to the floor. Hiashi scooped her over his shoulder and walked to the futon ahead. She thrashed at her husband wildly as he pushed her to the futon and blocked her escape with his body. In a swift movement pulling both his and her undergarment off. She eyed the torn part of the silk that lay on floor. He held both her wrist above her head with one hand and had the other to explore her exposed pale, creamy white skin. She gasped at his touch. Hiashi didn't hesitate doing it to her even for a second. He plunged his lips to hers in a blink, closing her mouth shut, not allowing her to scream as she pleased.

Hitomi's face flushed red when his hands traveled down from her cheek, to her neck, her chest, cupping her breasts. She bit her lips when he massaged her, he placed butterfly kisses on her skin, kissing her navel roughly, leaving a reddish mark over there. The Hyuuga couldn't suppress a moan, when his hands traveled lower down from her hips to her private part. Her eyes shot open, sensing that he was doing something dangerous. She did her best squirming under him, trying to wriggle her way out of his grip. Hiashi growled at her warning her to stay low. Crouching on his knees on top of her, he hurriedly pulled her right hand and traced her finger to his chest while showing off how he looked like under those clothes. She never saw him this way before, even after they were married.. She blinked and her face flushed when she felt his heart plummeting against his chest, rapidly enough for her to feel it.

Hiashi slammed himself on her stopping her from escaping, he held her shoulders roughly pushing her back against the futon. He pressed himself on her feeling her under him excited him greatly, his rock hard, rough skin against her soft, delicate skin and the friction of their movement that emitted heat wave stimulating desire to peak in both of them. Hitomi gasped when she caught a glimpse of his full arousal, it was very .. big. She looked away clutching her eyes tightly closed. She could feel Hiashi's lips on hers once more on the forced kiss. The woman closed her eyes whole while letting her husband do what he wants to do to her, she was the wife.. And she cheated on him. She needed to be punish. But she didn't want it to happen this way, throughout the whole year she spent with him, she turned to actually like him.. But now.. she didn't know anymore.

He kissed her jaw line, suckling her neck slowly, savoring the taste of her bare skin. He trailed his fingers down to her arousal, touching her, swirling his finger in a pattern. The woman whimpered under him, trying her best denying him and his advances on her. She bit her lip harder, arching her head back, when Hiashi suckled her breast, biting her, kissing her, licking her. These were all so foreign to her, she felt pained and sickly she felt pleasured by his touch. She snapped her head to her sides, punching him above her, protesting against him when he parted her thighs wide open. She knew where this was going, and all she felt was fear. Hiashi pinned both her wrist and gripped them firmly to her sides as he lowered his hips, tugging himself under her, between her thighs.

"no! AANH!" she cried.

The man arched his hips forward, plunging into her hot, wet cavern, fully. She cried sharply, while Hiashi groaned when her finger nails that dug into his chest, causing blood to trickle down falling and splashing onto her tummy, but he was blinded by the pleasure he felt his length being enveloped by her really tight vaginal muscles. She cried in between her suppressed moans, kissing her hard while thrusting his length in and out of her. Hiashi started a fast speed while Hitomi's breathes came heavily with each thrust. All she could hear was her own voice that was so foreign even to herself, and Hiaish's harsh breaths.

His hips started to slam and came flapping skin to skin against her picking up his pace, watching her stifled moans and groans, her withheld heavy breathing only caused him to want more. The frictions of movement generating sensation and more heat emitting from it, causing him unable to control himself he let a growl escape his throat. Her reactions to his advances were restrained yet her pleasure was clear as her arms snaked its way circling his neck, pulling him closer to herself without realizing it.

Hitomi yelped and flipped her weak head back and forth in pain as he pulled her hips even closer to his he pushed even deeper into her, grabbing her thighs he wrapped her legs around him, losing control over his mind he plummeted himself harder and harder. Feeling the pain came over her lower part again Hitomi gasped sharply at each of his thrust and pushed her arms over his chest weakly trying to get him off her, but Hiashi held her hips close to his firmly, not letting her wriggling form go at any moment. She began to heave and exhale sharply at his each push, she arched her back, causing her chest to rise pressing against him. He rocked his hips back and forth holding her tightly wrapped legs in place. Blood oozed from her broken barrier and flow out in between her thighs as she cried softly with each of his rough thrust. Then with the last thrust releasing all of his seeds into her. Her moan ended in a soft cry as he pulled away a little before plunging back in, spilling all the last bits of his sperms into her cervix, letting out a deep, low, long breathy groan. Her first sex with him was love but this second was from rage not love.

Her hair was disheveled, the mass of midnight blue strands spread onto the white mattress. Her clothes were torn and tattered, clear of some blood due to violence was there on her skin but it wasn't hers, the blood belongs to the rapist, and her chest was bare with little reddish marks of suckling left by the perpetrator of such unforeseen act. Her eyes were puffy due to crying, lips were flushed pink due to assaults, her face flustered from pain, and embarrassment. She was left half-naked on the futon, cold, and to shiver. He left her. And did this to her, he was never a cold man, he was never violent, he never spoke words that hurts her, heck he treasured her like a princess. From the day he married her, a few years ago but her lost his love for her long time. What happen. She didn't know..

Tears that formed at the brink of her white orbs traveled down to her flushed cheeks, endlessly. She had been crying herself to sleep. Hitomi clutched the sheets and turned her bare body to her left, she shook and shuddered, holding her soft, muffled sobs in her throat. Too afraid if she cried openly she might wake others in the house. The woman closed her eyes, her tears were shed silently against the soft pillow. Her labored breath hitched holding in its remorse. Voice cracked but no sound came after that. Hitomi cried silently in the darkness of the early morning 6 to be precise, alone, in her bed. _what am I going to tell Sosuke?_

"Mom, got rape by dad." Hinata said with shaken voice.

Sasuke only glare at the scene they just saw about Hitomi getting rape by her own husband. "shall we continue?" he ask. Hinata just nod could get the right words to say after seeing this.

Few months later

Hitomi was pregnant again she wasn't pregnant with Sosuke's child but Hiashi again. Hitomi was looking outside the window without any emotion. Sosuke came to visit Hitomi to see if his and her child is coming soon. "Hitomi, I'm here to visit. I brought apples. And little Hinata came to see you." he smiled. She look at the man she love but she couldn't talk or show any emotion. "mommy!" Hinata said cheerfully and garbing her mother's hand. " I'm getting a little sister right? that's what uncle Sosuke said." Hitomi only nod. "Yay! But mommy why did you eat my little sister?' she ask. Sosuke almost lost his balance while he was cutting apples. "haha Hinata-chan. You mommy never ate your sister." he said. "then, why is my little sis, inside mommy stomach." she question. "well you see… Hinata-chan go play with the other kids they might have ice cream." Sosuke said trying not to answer this awkward question. "Okay" she said. Hitomi could just only laugh. And they both watch Hinata running out the door. Sosuke look at Hitomi. "I can't wait for our daughter to come she would be just like Hinata-chan but I have to say Hinata-chan look like you a lot. Hitomi I hope you cant talk soon. I miss hearing you wonderful voice." Sosuke said with sad eyes. Hitomi was dying inside watching him say that this child inside her stomach was his but it was Hiashi.

It was the day when Hitomi going give birth to the new child. But before Sosuke could get to the hospital and to Hitomi's room. He saw Hiashi outside the hospital. Sosuke couldn't help but felt anger. He ran to Hiashi, grab his shirt by the collar. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE." Sosuke scream. "to see my wife and my new daughter." Hiashi said calmly. Sosuke was building up more anger. "WHAT NEW DAUGHTER? HITOMI DON'T EVER WANNA SEE YOU, YOU ASSHOLE." still holding on to his collar. "OH, so Hitomi didn't tell you, huh, well new flash FRIEND, I rape Hitomi after you and her had your little fun and actually that child Hitomi giving birth is really mines." he said. "it can't be." Sosuke drop Hiashi. And ran to the hospital and saw that Hinata was crying. "what's wrong Hinata?" he ask "mommy, mommy, mommy not waking up after my little sister came." she cried. I ran to the room and saw Hitomi laying on the bed, her eyes were covered and she was pale. I touch her palm. she was cold and I could feel any pulse. She was dead. I saw a letter that said my name on it.

_Dear Sosuke,_

_I'm sorry, I had to tell you this last-minute. But Sosuke. The child that I gave birth wasn't made from you, it was made from Hiashi, I wanted to tell you this but my voice couldn't let me talk, please don't be mad. I wish many happiness to you. Live on._

_Love,_

_Hitomi Hyuuga._

So Hiashi was right. Hiashi came in. "hey Sosuke wake up Hitomi. We need to talk." he said. Sosuke snap. "Hitomi dead, Hiashi, she long gone." Hiashi was shock the women he once love have died. "you got to be kidding me." he said. Sosuke keep look at the ground. "Sosuke you're my best friend but I love Hitomi and I cant live without her." Sosuke started to cry. "and now she dead, and its all you fault you rape her you made her miserable. And so I would get my revenge." he said "good bye Hiashi" Sosuke last word until he jump off the window _I would never forget this. _

Hiashi watch both the people he knew and love died and now lift with two daughters, he was already poor form getting a divorce now he had two children to care for. He felt a sudden pull. He look down and saw her oldest daughter, Hinata. "daddy, where's mommy?" Hiashi could help it, Hinata look so much like Hitomi. He slap Hinata's faces "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I HAVE TO LIVE LIKE THIS." it was the beginning of Hinata's horrible life.

"Hinata, that's why your farther hurt you." he said. Hinata could believe that his father blame her for his life but it was his fault. His fault for hurting her mother. She was mad. "And because he hate you, he brainwash your sister and your cousin to hate you too." Hinata felt more anger coming. "Do you want revenge?" he ask. Hinata nod. "As you wish." then dark shadows surrounded her. _now you make everyone you hate pay for your long-suffering._

**ME: hope you all enjoy, thank you. Please give me good reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Final chapter 4 is finish, i hope you all enjoy it.**

"pl-please S-stop. I'll do anything. J-just stop." Sakura shuttered as she was on the floor in an ally, it started raining. She saw her two best friends on the ground surrounded with a pool of blood she look to see Naruto in total shock useless to help. She saw her refection on this tiny glass, she was covered in blood "please don't kill me. Please" the white eyes stranger just look at her with that scary eyes with any emotion like it was a monster. It was pointing a sword at her. It was dripping with blood of her friends. No it was a monster, no worst, it seen as if it was the devil. The monster pull back its sword and start walking off. Sakura couldn't control herself she grab the broken glass. "AHHHHHHHH DIE, BITCH" she scream And rush at the monster wanting to stab it into its heart but before she could reach to it. It slice her head. Sakura head was detached from her neck making the monster covered by her blood. Naruto started screaming non stop watching all the blood come out. The monster look and Naruto and step into the moon light, so Naruto could see that the monster was beautiful girl with midnight, indigo hair and pretty white eyes she was beautiful even if she was covered in blood but he just saw her killed three of his friends Naruto scream he cant move something chewing inside his stomach. The girl move close. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Earlier

"haha you should have seen her face when we kick her ass." Sakura said to her red hair friend. They all laugh. Ino, Karin and Sakura was in a bar. Chatting and drinking their hearts out.

"So Sakura who that guy who dump you, for that bitch." Karin ask. "you can't believe this, I saw this hot guy. He was freaking hot, hotter than any guy in our school, no the world." Sakura said. "really." Karin ask. "well let me make it more detail. He had back, spiky hair, black onyx eyes, and a really hot body." She continue. "So what's his name?." Ino ask. "well that I could never figure out." she answered. "I think it was, Sa-sa? I don't really remember." she said. "hey, let's go, theirs no any cute guys here." as she got of her seat and start walking off. The two girls followed the pink hair bubblegum.

They were outside of the bar. Someone was staring and watching them. Sakura saw the someone looking at them. "what? You get eye problem or something?" Sakura burst out. She hates when people look at her like she was some kind a bug. It keep look at Sakura as if it when to smash her. "I don't know who you are, girl, boy, what ever but no one look at me like that." she said she look at Ino and Karin. "Come on girls lets show, this person to never mess with me." they both crowed around the stranger person it had white eyes. "you must be a total freak to have those hideous white eyes." Karin insulted. It shoot its eyes at Karin. "you die first, you was just a follower that can't think for herself and just want to replace Sakura, you even betrayed her by dating her ex boyfriend also tell him to break up with her, just so he could have sex with you." the white eye stranger said. "You did what Karin." Sakura scream. "No Sakura I didn't do that, it was lying." she said. "who ever you are stop lying." Karin snap at the stranger. "Liars die first." it brought out a sword. Stab blow her throat causing blood to squirt out everywhere then it slash her head off. Causing all the blood to splash on Sakura and Ino face. The both of them was terrified to see the red-head now is really red. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the both scream the ran out of the ally. But before they got out of the ally something stop them the turn around to see the stranger shadow was moving and it grab both Ino and Sakura's leg. The shadow was dragging them thoughts the stranger. The scream again, and this time a yellow flash came and kick the stranger.

"Naruto" Sakura said. The blond turn around to face Sakura and Ino "hey Sakura and Ino, need a hero." he laugh. "this is no time to be laughing kill that person now" Ino pointed out. Naruto got to position. The stranger just look at Naruto. "I always love you form the beginning. You was so nice to me and so kind and u always help me out but ever since you met Sakura and my cousin you change, I would kill you but I need you." the stranger quietly kick Naruto' leg causing it to break, that stranger was so fast Naruto could see what had happen, Naruto scream in pain, causing him to fall back and hit the wall. "Now that he out-of-the-way, your turn, blonde." It look at Ino. It step a little closer to her while Ino step back. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME." Ino yell. "you were such a slut, you sleep with every guy in this whole school, just for selfish reason. And you only stick with Sakura because you wont get in trouble with you slutty act, you make me sick." there was a small pause. "that's why you must die." It came running at Ino. Instead of a sword the Stranger had a hammer, the hammer aim for Ino's head and was met with no mercy. It punctured every spot, breaking the skin of each side head with glee. When he finished, a certain stench filled the air. It was rotten and the odor reeked of decay, the plasma within the blood slowly poisoning Sakura lungs. She moaned in displeasure from the toxic sensation, Sakura visions playing tricks on her. That stranger face, it was distorted into something most menacing. Its skin was pale, and it's eyes held an empty void of darkness. Fangs hang from within its mouth, the tips stained with dry crust of blood. its tongue slithered across the stranger's lips, almost like a reptile. Stitches were marked all over its skin too, leaving red strips of open wounds. It was a monster Sakura thought. The stranger drop the hammer from punctured so much u couldn't tell if it was Ino no more. Final the Stranger look at Sakura with those empty white eyes, with no emotion but some how it look like anger. "I always hated you, when we first met you hated me so much, you were jealous and wanted to make my life like hell, you took everything from me every single thing for me, spreading so much false rumors of me beating me up, and for you amusement you bully other people and blame their pain on me. You are worse than all the people I met. But not as worst as my father." it said, then Sakura knew who it was, but she was so scared to think, she didn't want to die not yet, she wanted to live, each step that stranger makes, each time it gets close to her making her heart pound, she was never this scared her life she was the one who scare people but this person was the most scares thing she ever seen.

"pl-please S-stop. I'll do anything. J-just stop." Sakura shuttered as she was on the floor in an ally, it started raining. She saw her two best friends on the ground surrounded with a pool of blood she look to see Naruto in total shock useless to help. She saw her refection on this tiny glass, she was covered in blood "please don't kill me. Please" the white eyes stranger just look at her with that scary eyes with any emotion like it was a monster. It was pointing a sword at her. It was dripping with blood of her friends. No it was a monster, no worst, it seen as if it was the devil. The monster pull back its sword and start walking off. Sakura couldn't control herself she grab the broken glass. "AHHHHHHHH DIE, BITCH" she scream And rush at the monster wanting to stab it into its heart but before she could reach to it. It slice her head. Sakura head was detached from her neck making the monster covered by her blood. Naruto started screaming non stop watching all the blood come out. The monster look and Naruto and step into the moon light, so Naruto could see that the monster was beautiful girl with midnight, indigo hair and pretty white eyes she was beautiful even if she was covered in blood but he just saw her killed three of his friends Naruto scream he cant move something chewing inside his stomach. The girl move close. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"shhhhh, don't worry dear, it wont hurt." the white eye beauty touch Naruto cheek. "be quite, I could help you all the pain will go away. If you let me help but you see theirs something inside of you, do you want to see?" she ask. Naruto couldn't say anything she feel so much pain coming inside his stomach. When Naruto close his eyes her open to see her was somewhere else the ally he was inside his stomach, he saw small eggs hatching little legs coming out, look almost like spider, no wait it was spider, those small tiny became to grow big and big until those spider couldn't fit his stomach but it didn't stop growing, Naruto woke up he was at the ally again, the women was there no more but could see that Sakura, Ino and, Karin was on the ground, they were knocked out they didn't die, was it all just a dream he hope so. But the he felt a strong pain inside his stomach. As if something growing inside. It keeps getting bigger until his stomach reach its limit and big black things came bursting out of his stomach it was spider lots and lots of spider coming out of his stomach there was so much it keep going and going no end. Those spider came to those knock out girl and start chewing on them eating the skin, everything bit to bit, the all was scream Naruto was scream. All of them screaming of the pain.

Naruto open his eyes, he was back to realty were Sakura, Ino and Karin are dead and the killer was standing in front of them, "you see that what will happen to you." the Stranger said "if you don't listen to watch I say, you will die. I will help you and spare you life, you must listen ever word I say, and I will take all those little eggs that was inside of you for ten years, and spider out of your stomach and no more suffering." She explain. Naruto just nod. Before the stranger leave she knock out Naruto, people will think their was an attack and they spared Naruto life. The rain drop down the white eye beauty, she smiled at the rain, "everyone must die" she whispered and vanish in tiny air.

Gaara POV

We never heard about Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Karin. They said they found Naruto in the ally knock out that's it no one else, I would thought Naruto would be with Sakura, but no. today we where going to Naruto's place we heard Naruto had to stay home, After school we came top visit it. Naruto was my best friend ever since we were kids but him missing school for almost a week now is not like him at all.

Me, Tenten, Temari, Rin, Rock lee , Kiba, and Shikamaru went to Naruto house. We met a big. Heavy guy with fire-colored hair, beard and mustache. His name was Red, that what Naruto called him, he's Naruto nanny.

"we're looking for Naruto," Kiba said. We were at a crowded place, it was hard to see now I can't remember what everyone was doing. At least some of the kids were smoking grass, you could tell that by the smell. I hoping the place didn't get raided while we were there. You can get busted just for being at a place where people are smoking pot people we beating the crap at each other and just drinking. "How can Naruto live here." Said Rock Lee. "They took him in when his Mom and dad die." I said. "No wonder he can beat my ass." Kiba said.

"Man, that kid is on a bad trip." Red said. "he just got home last night and began to act crazy, he ask some acid but we didn't gave him some, he tried to kill some of the guys and I tried to calmed down but he wasn't going to stop until he gets the acid so I gave him something that calmed down. He calmed down but today me and some of the guys been holding him, keeping him from jumping out the window."

I felt like I was going to throw up. And Rock lee and Kiba was as white as a sheet. Naruto could never do that. "Can we see him?" Shikamaru ask. "sure," he said. We followed him up the stairs. He led us to a simple room. There was a red hair chick, who was curled up on the bed, asleep, and someone huddle in the corner. We were surprise, that Red walked over to the huddle.

"hey, man, there's people here to see you," he said softly.

"Are they spiders?" the person didn't raise his head, but the voice was Naruto's.

"No, man." Red laughed gently. "they're squares."

Naruto looked up, and I hardly recognized him. He was a lot thinner, he was dirty, and the expression on his face was one I had never seen on him before suspicion.

"yo, Naruto, it us, Tenten, Temari, Rin, Rock lee , Gaara, and Shikamaru." Kiba said. He was staring at us not seeing us.

"Square spiders?" he said, and his face was contorted in fear. _' I knew Naruto was scared of spider but what the hell is he talking about.' _"I don't want to see any spider."

"what the hell are you talking about, Naruto it us, your friend." Temari said. "What the hell happen to Karin, Sakura, and Ino."

"Who, all I saw was group of girls with red, yellow, and pink." Naruto said with wide eyes.

"that's them, what happen to them," Tenten said.

"they were eaten." he said with a weird smile. "It went to my stomach," Naruto said in a high unnatural voice. He was talking too fast. "I went down into my stomach and all these spiders came out, I never knew there was in my stomach. It was there ten-year, she said, and all that time these spiders kept chewing on me. They were big spiders."

'_what does he mean 'she told him.' _I thought. As Shikamaru readied my thought "who told you that." he said.

'A beautiful girl with midnight, indigo hair and pretty white eyes." He said. "I screamed and screamed, but nobody came to help me, but only her," he was shaking. He didn't look right. He looked sick. "But she left, and I trying to get back, but the spiders held me down. Held me down and chewed on and the color yellow, red and pink were screamed and the spiders were eating them too."

"he kept trying to jump out the window," Red said. "and he kept saying he was sorry."

Naruto smiled and said. "The beautiful woman said she would help me get rid of all the spiders." standing up. We couldn't see his blue eye because his bangs were covering it. But with a creep smile "Naruto theirs no spiders inside your stomach." Rin said. Naruto smiled and her and he pull out a knife. And stabbing her on the stomach. . "HAHAHA there's, there's spiders inside your stomach too." Naruto scream. Rin was also screaming watching all the blood coming out of her stomach and drop on the floor. Everyone was shock and Tenten and Temari started screaming and running down stairs. "you all have spiders in your stomach. Let me help you get rid of them. Naruto ran to me with the knife I kick the knife out of his hand and push him making him fall back. He hit his head on the table and was shock. It was silence for a moment then Naruto start screaming. "No, no, the spiders they're chewing inside at me." and he started to panic making us more shock and stun then he jump off the window we couldn't make it on time to save him. We all look outside the window. Naruto was dead also, Rin Karin, Ino and Sakura. Who would be next?

**ME: Please give me good review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm back sorry it took so long updating. But I was kinda busy. Well I hope you enjoy Chapter 5. oh by the way Rin was a OC. Please give me good reviews. I love reading reviews to see if I'm getting better as a writer so please people have time for reviews, not that hard you know. **

**Chapter 1: Contact**

**Chapter 2: Nothing changes**

**Chapter 3: The past, where it all started**

**Chapter 4: time to kill **

**Chapter 5: Sasuke?**

**these are suppose to be the names of the chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy 3**

Gaara POV

Everyone was freaking out, knowing that our friends were killed by some mental. Naruto, Sakura, Ino , Karin and Rin were dead and no longer here with us. I sat at my desk to see that Hinata was still all alone. Even if our friends are gone doesn't change that our group will still bully her right. I mean we all hate her, but to tell you the truth I don't really hate her that much as the rest of the group. Usually I just watch and do nothing. I never tried to stop Naruto from hurting her or even help her. But now I don't know what to think now should I bully her or help her. When class started it was quite than usually without the loud-headed people around and make so much noise but you could tell most of them were all freaking out that someone out there killing people and scared they might be next. I couldn't help myself from staring at Hinata. She look so sad and lonely. after class, I was about to go talk to her. I mean there was no Naruto to tell me not to talk to her right, but before I could get to her, I saw Tenten, Temari, Kiba, Rock lee, and Shikamaru, I don't know why Shikamaru would do anything to Hinata but just follow his girlfriend. He needs to get a life. I watch them threaten Hinata.

"Hey bitch, you might be cruse, cause some of our friends just got killed because of you." Rock lee said and he laugh at her face. Temari grab her collar and rise her up from her seat. "You better stay away from us, you cunt because of you we lost our friend. I don't know how you did it but you better tell me now our I'll make your life-like a living hell." Temari threaten as Shikamaru tries to calm his girlfriend. Hinata didn't say anything as she has no life in her. And quietly said "Sasuke" Temari couldn't hear her well but I did. Who was this Sasuke. "Temari just let her go." Shikamaru said holding back his girlfriend. Temari drop Hinata causing her to fall to the floor, coughing from the hard grip. They walk away I watch them then walk away I should have help her but I didn't. I just went home and forgot everything that just happen and only wonder who was this Sasuke.

When I got home, I turn on my computer and search up Sasuke. I could hack to any student profile. I look for Sasuke but nothing show up, no one was name Sasuke. _Weird I was hoping to have a Sasuke in different school but there isn't, this is getting weirder and weirder. Man this suck. Dose this Sasuke guy related of killing our friends, all Hinata said was Sasuke, that's strange. Man I think too much._ I gave out a little sigh. "I need help." I look at my phone and dial Shikamaru.

I waited almost to the last ring. "hello?" before I could say anything I hear a little moan almost sound like Temari.

"What The Hell, Temari is that you. What the fuck Shikamaru why the hell you fucking my little sister, you ass I'll kill you, you pieces of shit." I scream at the phone. "Dude chill, it not like your going be the one fucking her, I'm her boyfriend, if we do it, we'll do it." he said in a bored voice.

"you piece of shit, whatever I need you to do me a favor can you track down a guy name-" before I finish my sentence he hang up, I'm thinking Temari hang it up to continue their fucking time. Shit. Well Shikamaru out. I called another person I thought he might help. I called Kiba for some reason, I waited for him to pick up but then I was forward to voicemail. "Hey this is Kiba, if I wasn't on the phone now I might be founding a killer who killed my friends or walking my dog, oh if this was my parent no need to worry Akamaru is fine, he's not peeing all over the house. Bye." what kind of voicemail was that, is he fucking serious. I almost throw my phone across the room but I keep scrolling my contact and found the right guy to do the job. I called Kankuro, my bother who at still at boarding school. He answered right away. "Hey bro, what do you need?" he said.

" I need you to research a guy name Sasuke." I answer.

"Dude, is my little bother turning gay, cause I don't approve of this." he said. I ignore his sarcasm. "Dude, I think this guy is related to my friend death, will you help me or not?" I said. 'Fine I will, I'll do anything for my little bother, I'll let you know if I find anything." he said and hang up. I look at my watch it was 9 pm I should pick up Temari from Shikamaru house.

But the moment I step outside my house a shadow fell over him and I was grab from behind. Cursing, I spun around, ready to brawl, then I froze in place and blink twice just to make sure I was hallucinating.

I wasn't.

A tall, shaggy brown-haired, with two upside down triangle on his faces and swathed in a flannel and jean, Kiba, who was again drenched in the smell of dog urine. Stood like a hyena with a broken laugh track. "Boy, you should have seen the look in your face, I ain't seen you that floppy rabbit scared since you saw a cat ate you cookie. Oh my god. If I'd had a camera in you. I'd have made a fortune."

Incensed over the needless scare the idiot had given me, I glared at him. "you dickhead! You're not funny."

"you're right about that. Funny is you." he continued laughing until I was ready to kick him where it would leave a lasting impression. It was a good thing he owed Kiba or he would definitely give into that urge.

I growled low in his throat. I wonder how I became friends with him. "what are you doing here anyways, beside skinning up my porch and skinning a decade off my life?"

Kiba wiped his eyes. "better safe than sorry when in the wild. that's my motto." he finally stopped grinning and got down to business. " I saw that you'd called, and I was trying to call you back, but my battery went dead. So I went to the car and charge it. Unfortunately, I'd used the car charger to tie my glove box closed, which frayed it, and when I plugged it in to use it, it started a small electrical fire in the jeep, which ignited a stack of paper and burned out the while passenger seat before I could douse it with enough coke to put it out and that stuff's not as good at putting out fires as you'd think. Well, anyway, here I am. What did you need?"

Only Naruto and Kiba could set their car on fire with a battery charger. I would laugh at it if it wasn't so (a) typical of their luck and (b) pathetic.

"um yeah, about that.." I scratched at my arms that was in the sling. "I took care of it already."

Kiba actually pouted. "you telling me I burned up my jeep for no good reason? Dude, that sucks. At least tell me there's hot chicks at your door step and you need help taking care of them.

"No sorry."

Kiba muttered under his breath. But as I stared at Kiba's jeep, which had burn marks on the passenger side window, weird this, occurred to me. This might be the one person, aside my big bother Kankuro, who could really help. "Dude can you give me a lift to Shikamaru" I ask him, at least the car could work. "sure dude" he replied we walk to his car I had to sit on the back because the passenger seat was all burn and Kiba go to the driver seat and started the car.

Rock lee POV.

I was walking home. It was getting late and my mom would kill me if I don't get home soon so I took a short cut by the construction, I was walking along the fence when I head a car starting. I turn to see Tenten she was tied up both end her leg and her arm she was knock on the floor the car started I new what was going happen. "TENTEN WAKE Up. " I scream I hold on to the fence. Tenten slowly open her eyes to see me screaming at her like crazy. She tried to get up but was tied to both end no escape then the car started to drive causing her to get off the ground and being stretch. The rope was tied to the car and to her arms, her legs were tied up to a pallor, and she was being stretch the car was pulling the rope harder and harder. I look at the car and saw someone there who was driving the car, was it the same killer that our other friends.

"HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME" She scream in pain. yelling in agony. "NO, PLEASE STOP,NO" I kept on banging on the fences telling them to stop. I started to feeling tear coming down I experience my friend's death before my every own eyes. I close my eyes. "PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE." Tenten just kept screaming and scream in pain. It couldn't stop I didn't know what to do. Then I grab my phone out of my pocket. And dial Temari she knows what to do. I wanted for the phone to ring. "Come on Temari, pick up the phone." I said trying to cover my ears of the sweet horrible torture. The scream of pain and suffering from Tenten. She keep scream and saying to stop then finally it end, the scream end and I felt something wet on my face. I touch my face to see red liquid on my hands and I look up to see Tenten no longer the she was spit in two her legs and body was by the pallor u could see her bones, head and arms was by the car all bloody and could see her inner parts and her eyes were looking directly at me with pain eyes and look at me if I was next, everywhere was blood, the car and the pallor was cover in blood I was covered in blood. I'm scared I'm really scared. Final Temari answered. "Hello?" She said, I couldn't find my voice I was to shock of the most scariest death I ever seen it was like I was in a bad horror movie and I was involve. "Hello? Rock lee you still there?" She ask again. Then I finally had the courage to find my voice. "Temari. Ten-ten, Tenten is." I said in shaken words "Tenten is, what? Rock lees." she ask, now worried about his friend. "Tenten dead, Temari." I finally said. "What?" she was shook. Before I could say anything someone grab me behind and I drop my phone. I could breath I only could hear was. "Hello? Hello Rock lee? What happen." I was drag to a river and the killer dump my head on the water I couldn't breath, I tried to escape and get out of the water for fresh air but he/she was too stronger and before new it I couldn't breath no more. And things when blank.

Gaara POV

When me and Kiba got to Shikamaru house. We got to the porch and before I could knock on the door was tacked by my sister. "Gaara, I'm so happy you're here." she cried. "Temari get the fuck off me, I don't want any incest." I said coldly. She got off from me and kick me where no man should be kick. I rolled all over the floor, " That's plain mean Temari never kick a guy down there." Kiba said as he help me up from the ground still holding my swore part. "Temari be serious," Shikamaru said and stare at us. "Something happen to Tenten and Rock lee." Temari started to crying saying "no this can't be happen." I not liking where this going. "Rock lee called us, I few minutes before you came. He didn't seem happy when he called us. And he said, he said." Shikamaru look down and the aura was so depressing, don't tell me. "He said Tenten dead. And later he got cut off we also think he dead." Shikamaru said. "the killer out there and waiting to kill us." it grew silence. I look away from the group to see someone across the street looking at us. Kiba notices too. "hey what are you looking at punk." Kiba started to roll up his sleeves trying start a fight. But I notice something in it's hands. My eyes grew.

"Kiba wait." I stopped him before he could go to the stranger. "Look closely, it has something in it's hands." I said, we all look closely at it. He was, it was Tenten's and Rock lee's head. There eyes were wide open scaring the shit out of us. There head was all covered with blood. It whispered something and then I saw it pull out a dagger covered in blood. It licked the knife. I knew what that mean. It mean TIME TO DIE.

I shove of my friends into the house and forgot about Kiba. "Hey." Kiba snapped as he realized that I was about to lock him on the outside with the attacker. He pushed the door open and glared at me. "no man left behind." I scoffed. "this ain't the army boy, it's everyman for himself. Fall behind, gets to be killed."

"I'll remember that then next time you're outside and I'm the one in the house." I flashed an evil grin at him. "Yeah, but then the rules will change."

"God damn it, Gaara stop being a bitch and let him inside." Temari said as she hit her little bother behind the head letting him let go of the door and letting Kiba to come in. and we lock the door we waited but nothing came to unlocking the door or banging it. We clam down a bit, but we had to be prepared, you might never know when that monster going kill us. Man I'm getting tried of this.

I let out a weary sigh. "I'm going to bed in Shikamaru's room. If anyone else attacks tonight, give them Kiba and tell them to go away."

"Hey." Kiba said. "I don't what to die. I'm way too young to die. I never had a girlfriend.". he took out his cell phone. And dial someone number. "Hey, baby wanna go out?" then he end the call. Kiba fell to his knee, and pretended to whimper and cry out in pain. "I want to die old with someone but I'm going die alone. Every loser in high school has a girl, but me, why? Why?"

"Are you off your medication?" as I walk up stairs. And sleep so did the others.

I suddenly woke up by a noise. I opened my eyes to found myself in Shikamaru's bed, nice and comfortable better than where I sleep back at my house. I looked around for a moment then went red. Suddenly there was another noise. It sounded like someone opening the door. Laughter echoed the other room, a female and a male. I wondered who it was until I heard someone voice.

"Shhhh Temari you'd wake everyone!" Shikamaru hushed. More laughter was heard with attempts of quieting down.

"I'm being quiet!" Temari protested. It was clear the two of them shared a few drinks.

"It's a nice place you got here", Temari said.

"Now you notices.", Shikamaru sniggered and the two were laughing again. _Man how much did they drinking? _I thought.

"Show me what a lazy guy really can do", Temari said in a sexy way.

"Playing with me like this, so uncool", Shikamaru sniggered. Both Temari and Shikamaru shared a short snigger until silence. Then Temari let a soft moan escape her lips. They was making out in the other room. His sister was making out with her boyfriend. The bedroom door was open and I could see their shadows wrapped around each other and lip locked. Their shadows began to grow then Shikamaru and Temari came to view. Shikamaru pinned Temari against the wall where their shadow's use to be. Both of them were almost eating each other's faces off. Shikamaru scooped Temari's legs up and she wrapped them around his waist. Shikamaru's lips moved from her lips to one of her breasts. Temari let out more moans. Both of them were oblivious to everyone being awake. Shikamaru's hand fumbled on the doorknob to his mother bedroom but finally opened it. Shikamaru quickly carried Temari into the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him. Suddenly Temari started letting out pants along with Shikamaru. Man why am I watching this at least go somewhere else. I saw the shadows move away somewhere. I hear Temari said. "lets go to the pool." I assume they did went to the pool to do something naughty. I felt a vibration from my back pocket. I look to see it was Kankuro. I answered my phone. "Hello?" I said. "Gaara, I found it out, Sasuke is….." his voice was shaken when he was explain everything to me, my eyes widen, it was so unreal. "well, that's all I can say bro, don't worry, it won't happen to you right?" he said calmly, I had to lie to him. "yeah, bro nothing will happen just wondering, a little friend just ask about that and I was curious, thanks for everything." my eyes was getting watery. "So how was Naruto, that brat, I miss his load month." he laugh. My eyes grew dark. "he fine, I'm going back to sleep, bye bro." we said our good bye and I went to sleep thinking about the information he gave me.

Kiba POV

I woke up by a noise coming from down stairs I assume it might be the monster that came to kill us all, so I grab a bat from the closet, I look at the bat from a moment. _'why is there a bat in the guest room? And how did I know where it was?'_ never mind that, if I kill the killer I might be a hero and girls would come running to me. Man what a fantasy. I slowly walk down the stairs, making sure I don't make a noise. I finally reach to the bottom of the stairs. I tip-toe to the kitchen, hearing the noise sliding the door to the pool. Was the monster taking a bath cause man this is way to weird for me to handle. I slowly walk into the kitchen. I saw two shadow floating. I grip on my bat and waited for a second then realize it was Temari and Shikamaru. Damn I thought it was the monster, I would be freaking scared, if it was . Man what the hell wrong with them in the middle of the night there going for a swim. But when I look closely at them, they were all naked, their not swimming their having sex. Ewwww why am I watching this. I turn around, '_maybe I could watch a little.' _so I watch the couple have their little fun. Shikamaru caught Temari around the waist and pulled her up against his hard, wet chest. I froze, this got to be gay watching Shikamaru having his way with Temari, but he was bored he never watch porn for a long time.

I went down to my pants and start playing with my electric. Making sure I'm not seen. And watch the lovers have fun. Shikamaru lifted Temari to the edge of the pool and sat her down on the hard cement. As his head descended between her thighs. Cause Kiba to get larger and rubbing his dick faster. Temari wrapped herself around Shikamaru and moaned. Shikamaru clutched Temari's hip in one hand, holding her firm while he smoothed his other hand up and down her bare, wet back. As his head once again descended between the blond woman's thighs, hearing Temari moan and Shikamaru coving her month. Shikamaru mumbled something, but I couldn't make out what. Temari spread her legs wider and arched her back. She press her pelvis into Shikamaru's face. And I couldn't help it I was lost of thought, dirty thoughts and dreaming an innocent girl just open her legs for me asking me to play with her. And my hard cock inside her. But my dirty thoughts was interrupted by a scream. It wasn't a scream where the girls hit their climax but it was a different scream more like terror and in pain. I look back at the direction Temari and Shikamaru were. Shikamaru was being chock by someone I couldn't tell who it look like it was too dark to see anything Temari was screaming, grabbing hold on the stranger tell it to let go of Shikamaru I tried to help but the door couldn't open. It was chocking Shikamaru and now got annoyed by getting hit by Temari telling it to let go Shikamaru. And garb her neck also cause her to chock and drop them to the pool watching them struggle for it to let go and when they could stop fighting it let go of them and they went into the pool. It grab a knife and slice their hands off but that didn't please the monster, it slice their other hands, then foot, then other foot. Temari and Shikamaru was scream in pain. Having not arms or feet. But their screaming where hurting the monster ears then it cut off their heads making the pool bloody red, with floating body parts. It turn its heads to me and I knew I was next. I ran up stairs to Shikamaru room. I burst to the door tried to wake up Gaara. He finally woke up. "hey what the hell Kiba I'm sleeping here." I garb his hands and ran down stairs and out to the front door. "Hey, I'm not gay, and I'm not hoping to go somewhere with you." he called. I stay silent thinking about what happen, where to go. "where's Shikamaru and my sister?' then we stop making sure that we were far away from Shikamaru house. "Gaara, Shikamaru and Temari are…." I pause and gave him the look, it's really hard to say this. Gaara not stupid. He knew what it mean all out friends are dead. "No, it cant be. What the hell." he scream. "we have to find somewhere safe." I look back to see it was standing about 15 feet away from us, I was scared. I didn't know what to do. "RUN" Gaara scream and we ran to the only thing we know where to go and that was school.

We walk inside Konoha high school. It was dark, we didn't know where we were going. I was hugging Gaara, I didn't want to get lost or get killed if it came I would let it kill Gaara first I mean. I way better than him. Mostly all our group hates him well expect his sister and best friend Naruto, but we all hated him cause he doesn't do anything he never lay a finger on Hinata or even call her names, I heard he was friends with her long time ago but now we hate her, can't you show hate to her. I mean she is a freak. Even Naruto bully her, she was a total freak. I could hear foot steps coming I ran to the next room I saw and lock Gaara outside. "Hahaha, this is like the same situation right Gaara. I don't wanna die. Every man for themselves. Right. " I said I was drive to madness. "Kiba open the door now." Gaara said as he tried to open to door. "Haha Gaara you should die next, haha I mean you were second hated in the group you should die next, haha die Gaara die." I was mad scream him to die. And I watching him cruse and ran away to another room. I going to live. Please Kami let me live. I heard a noise coming from the room. I turn around and saw a beautiful girl with long nary blue hair almost black and beautiful white eyes. I was in love I want to touch her. Get closer to her. I was a virgin for so long. I just want a blowjob. I look at the girl full with lust. "hey beautiful wanna have some fun." before I die I don't want to die a virgin. The girl walk towards me. And bend down and started to unzipped my pants don't and started to work her month into my hard cock. I have no idea where this girl came from but I don't care, all I want to see something nice before I die. I didn't know blowjobs felt this great. She kept going up and down faster and faster she was going I was about to shoot inside her month until I felt a sharp teeth poking my dick. And it kept getting deeper and deeper into my sick. "HEY. What the hell, don't bite my-" I look down it wasn't a girl anymore, it was a monster. It all black and with sharp teeth and long sharp nails and while eyes, full with evil. It kept biting my cock and finally rip it off. You think getting kick by someone on the ground hurt this feels like fucking hell it just rip my dick off. I roll on the fall scream. Final it look at me with those scary eyes. I was going die I was really going die, it step closer and garb a hammer and then I knew what she going do. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream. And my brain was smash like potatoes.

Gaara POV

I walk around the school trying to find and exit. All I could think of was what Hinata said. "Sasuke." he was the devil of revenge was Hinata getting revenge from us?

Flashback

_I felt a vibration from my back pocket. I look to see it was Kankuro. I answered my phone. "Hello?" I said. "Gaara, I found it out, Sasuke is. We couldn't fine who was Sasuke because he was from the past. He use to go to Konoha high school, with his two best friend, Hizashi and Hitomi Hyuuga. It says that Sasuke had a huge crush with Hitomi but his best friend Hizashi also had a crush on her. But since he didn't want to ruin his relationship with his best friend he like Hizashi marry Hitomi. But after they got married and had kids Hizashi grew bored of Hitomi and started going dates with other women. Sasuke came and heal Hitomi's heart and he finally confess his love to her and now she cheated on Hizashi. Hizashi found out about the Sasuke and Hitomi sleeping together. Later that night Hizashi raped Hitomi and made another child and Hizashi was never seen. Sasuke thought that the child she hold was his. And took full responsibility. But then later Hizashi came back and revealed that the next child was his. And Hitomi dead giving birth and Sasuke was shock the women he love now die, carrying a child that wasn't his. Realize how Hitomi die because Hizashi made her suffer. He want revenge and killed himself. I don't know why you friend said Sasuke name. because now legend has it he was a devil make anyone who is suffering and grant them revenge exchanges for their soul. " his voice was shaken when he was explain everything to me, my eyes widen, it was so unreal. "well, that's all I can say bro, don't worry, it won't happen to you right?" he said calmly, I had to lie to him. "yeah, bro nothing will happen just wondering, a little friend just ask about that and I was curious, thanks for everything." my eyes was getting watery. "So how was Naruto, that brat, I miss his load month." he laugh. My eyes grew dark. "he fine, I'm going back to sleep, bye bro." we said our good-bye and I went to sleep thinking about the information he gave me._

End of flash back

I heard I scream down the hall if I was smart enough don't follow someone scream but I knew who was scream it was Kiba and I knew he was now dead I turn my head to see the monster at the end of the halls.

I was all alone running. I end up by the basketball court. I have no where to run I turn to see a girl standing there on the basketball court rain began to fall. the girl watch the rain falling down dripping down her skin. I swear I saw a tear running down her cheek. "I'm not crying. It all because of the rain." she look at me I know who she was but I couldn't talk as if I was frozen. But I knew her name but I couldn't say it. It's like she doesn't want me to say it, as if she wants someone else to found it our instead. As her tear fall with the rain, denying that she was in pain. I look straight at her sad, powerful eyes. I knew this was my end, I knew she was the one who would kill my friends or what I thought was my friends. This girl would be the one who will punish me because of my sin. The girl dash straight at m. she was beautiful and was just like the sunlight, this was my last end all I could think of was, who was left, who else she needed to kill, all I could think was. "sorry." my final words was "Sasuke" blood fly all over and everything was black.

**Thank you for reading. remember please give reviews. and please wait a little longer for the next chapter. and sorry for making it short. I really wanted to update soon that's why. but thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys. 3**


	6. Author note

**Author note:**

Hey Guys! thanks for all the reviews. But I really need help on the new chapter. I cant really think of anything for the next punishment For Neji and Hinata's father. I need something that really a good story that make Neji and Hiashi suffer the most in this next torment. I really need some help so please give me an idea for the next chapter. I need something blood or gross, something that make you, guys wanna gag or throw up. I need something that make them think twice for hurting Hinata. so just review or message me for the next chapter and I'll make sure you are notices for helping me on the next chapter. thank you readers. Also Please review.

Don't be shy of sharing new ideas.


End file.
